I Care If You Don't
by Len Bon
Summary: Naomi Clark was never somebody to be overlooked or let people ignore her, so how is it that everybody was currently doing just that? Spoilers for S2E22 Now Complete
1. And So Nobody Recognised

_My first fanfiction so don't judge too harshly? This will be a multichapter :)_

Naomi closed her eyes tightly and hoped that the knocking on the door would go away.

"Naomi, are you in there?" Silvers voice floated through the door into her room.

"Yes, Silver… I just have… erm… food poisoning." Naomi's hoarse voice replied. As if that were true in any form. Naomi hadn't eaten anything in days, not that anybody had noticed. In fact, Silver was only at the house now, outside Naomi's door, because they had plans that Naomi had forgotten to cancel through text.

"Well, ok… Just give me a text when you're feeling better. I'll go to Teddy's instead." Silver called into the room once more. Then, Naomi finally heard the clack of Silver's boots leaving her alone.

Naomi then moved deeper into the covers and squeezed her eyes tighter still. A small creek sounded downstairs and Naomi jumped a little, fear seizing her. She was bunched in a small ball, legs curled tight to her chest, covers over her whole body.

How had it come to this? When did Naomi Flinch get to be the scared girl? She was in a dark room, duck tape on the windows, with sweatpants and a large top on. She hated the pants but knew that it was the least seductive and sexy thing in her wardrobe – after all they once belonged to Liam. It was this or just underwear, which was never going to happen. Not now.

Her body slowly started to relaxe, although her eyes stayed firmly shut. She was just about lying flat, scarcely calm when a knocking sounded on her door once more. A small scream escaped her chapped lips before she could do anything else.

"Naomi? Are you in there?" Annie's voice sounded. What did Annie want? No offence but they couldn't be classed as close friends, not even now.

"Yeh, I am… What do you want?"

"I just… I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" Annie asked as the door handle started to turn.

"NO! I mean, I'll come out… my room, it is a mess… Two ticks." Naomi responded hastily, and she heard Annie's hand drop. She quickly hopped out of bed and pulled a duvet over her shoulders and braced herself to go out of her room for the first time in over a week. She slowly opened the door. "What did you want to talk about then?"

She stepped out, somehow. The light was absolutely blinding even though it was about 8am. Her eyes were sore and very bloodshot so she tried to move her tangle of hair over her eyes. She then tugged the duvet closer because although it was warm in the house and around, she felt shivers and there was more protection from it. Annie could not believe her eyes as she looked over Naomi. What had happened to the glamorous girl who once turned the school against her? Where was the bitch she was so scared to face?

"I… wanted to talk about Liam, if that is ok?" Annie asked unsure. "Do you mind if we go sit down?"

Naomi nodded and led the way. For some reason, the mention of Liam's name kind of… stung. Not in the way everything else was hurting, it was far more dull than that. They ended up in the sitting room where Naomi sat down on one side of the sofa. Automatically, she pulled her legs on too and held them to her chest whilst the duvet fell around her.

"You see, on the Passing Of The Torch evening, me and Liam really connected. We talked and, and I think I am falling in love with him. I know that sounds silly, and he probably won't even ask me out but I just thought you should know. And I just want your permission…" Annie rambled on.

"I guess… yeh… ok." Naomi stuttered, gulped and replied. What was she meant to say? She felt tears spring to her eyes, and she had no idea how. She had cried enough over the last week or so to be left tearless for the rest of her life. "I am o…k… ok with i… it."

"Oh thank goodness! I just thought I should ask…" Annie replied happily as she stood up and hugged Naomi, not even feeling her flinch away drastically. She finally pulled away and beamed at her friend before moving to the door. She was just about to leave then she turned to ask: "Oh, by the way, are you okay?"

"Oh… yes… just… erm… food poisoning. I… I guess I deserve it, you know… teach me to be…more careful in… in the future." Naomi replied, almost choking on her lie of sickness. However, Annie didn't notice and nodded, having it be a sufficient excuse.

"Well, okay. Bye!" Annie then closed the door and Naomi found herself crying even more. What was going on with her?

Slowly she moved towards her dark bedroom that had the A.C. turned up to it's highest. She found the cold helped her to fight the sweat away as she slept and 'dreamt'. The cold helped remind her how she felt inside as she hid underneath the duvet, fearing the outside world.

_What did you think? Any good? _

_Please rate and review._

_ I shall try and get the next chapter out soon, unless people tell me it sucks and not to. LOL_


	2. And So Nobody Noticed

_So yes, Chapter 2 is up, eek? LOL It may go a bit OOC, but that is expected for a first fanfic and considering the topic, no? :) Also, I had no idea what Mr Cannon teaches (does anybody?) so I just made up a subject. Do they even teach that in schools in America? I am English so have no clue. Oh wellz... Chapter 2 anyways..._

* * *

Naomi walked into school. Nobody turned to look at her, like they did the year before, nobody even really noticed she was there. And for once in her life, she was happy about the lack of attention.

If anybody had really looked at her they would see she wasn't even wearing heels, which was practically unheard of for Naomi Clark, unless in P.E. She was wearing some hipster jeans that were most definitely on her hips and done up tightly with a belt. She then had a loose-fitting dress on over the top that covered the top of her jeans. Underneath her strappy dress she had a small white t-shirt that just covered her shoulders and her chest area. To top of this sudden change of fashion choice she was wearing some converse sneakers. Her hair was then just in a ponytail on her head, with hardly any make-up on her face.

"WOAH?" Silver exclaimed as Naomi walked up to her locker. "What happened here? Is this why you were busy all summer? You were turning into this girl? A girl who looks like Naomi but can't possibly be!"

Naomi shrugged and turned into her locker, 'pre-occupying' herself with sorting out the contents. "I just figured that… you know… it is time for me to stop being so … provocative…"

Silver gapped in shock before they looked at the schedules they had been given. Naomi had barely looked at it before then and had sort of disregarded it, because this wasn't the routine she wanted. Naomi's mind went blank to all chatter with Silver as one lesson and teacher automatically attacked Naomi. Citizenship… With Mr Cannon.

Fear seized Naomi at the thought of going to that lesson, of sitting in that lesson, of being in that lesson. She didn't want to do it, she couldn't do it. However, she knew she had to do it. Suspicion would grow if she refused, like she wanted to. But, that didn't help.

Thoughts of Mr Cannon crowded her mind more, his laugh, his voice, his kisses. Naomi shuddered; with the commotion of the now busying hall just falling away into neglected, unimportant pieces. Tears welled in her eyes as her mind started to replay that night.

**"Who you going to tell? Who you going to tell? Who is going to believe you? You're the girl who cried wolf…"**

"Naomi! Earth to Naomi?" Silver's voice interrupted as her hand went round a shivering Naomi.

"Sorry… I just spaced. And is it me or is it cold?" Naomi smiled, slightly, and it looked more like a grimace. She pulled away from Silver and ordered herself to stop shaking – she couldn't let people think she was… different.

"Oh my god! Is that Annie and Liam, kissing?" Silver asked and nodded into the direction of the opposite lockers. True to her word, Annie was snogging Liam. The sight shot small stings through Naomi's already broken heart, but she could hardly complain… after all she had given permission.

"I … think they're kinda going out now, maybe?" Naomi informed her friend before then closing her locker and walking in the direction of her maths class. Silver was left sort of gawking behind her before Silver then headed in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, a door swung open in front of her and Mr Cannon stepped out. Naomi gulped as he looked at her. Their eyes locked and Naomi felt the world sway underneath her skinny legs before her eyesight blurred. Her mouth opened slightly like it normally did with shock, and tears were cascading down her cheeks before she knew it. He was staring at her in the same predatory way as that night. Fear was engulfing her senses, the world seemed to slow around her and screaming crushed her ears.

He then turned away and walked. Just like when he had walked away before, leaving her in fits of tears. Her body was heaving slightly, tears ran down her face in a frenzy and her mind was completely blank. She didn't know what to do? She couldn't face that… She couldn't face this… She couldn't face anybody…

She looked around quickly only to find that most people had dispersed and were now in lesson. It seemed the bell had sounded during her moment. She felt alone – again. And she felt invaded – again. She felt… numb.

With that she turned around and literally ran with all her heart out the front doors of West Beverly Hill High. She didn't stop running until her lungs felt like they were going to give way from a mixture of sobs and exercise. She had tried telling herself it didn't matter; she had tried pretending like nothing was wrong. None of it worked! She wasn't working properly, so how could her act like she was – not that anybody had really noticed.

She arrived home, went to her bedroom and resumed the position she had had throughout the entire summer. Hiding in her bed, beneath the duvet, with the lights out. Nothing could hurt her in her world of comfort, could it? That is, if nobody noticed her little flash of fear.

* * *

_How bad was it? Appauling? Mediocre? Good? LOL. Rate and Review and tell me if you want more? How about it? :)_


	3. And So Nobody Ackowledged

_After reading all my wonderful reviews (only 4, but still...) I wrote another chapter. I hope this is okay and pleases everybody? I am currently writing Chapter 4 so that should be up soon also. Apologies in advance for any OOC between the two. I thought this was appropriate behaviour for Jen as she is a BITCH!_

* * *

Naomi listened to Jen mutter on and on about Lord knows what.

Jen hadn't noticed a difference in Naomi's behaviour at all. Actually, that wasn't true. She had noticed a difference but put it down to Naomi being upset about soon having a little one in the house because Jen was heavily pregnant. Also, Jen didn't really care or wish to acknowledge in Naomi was upset – it was all an act in the past when she pretended to care for her sister that stood before her. She was queen bee and a bitch, and did she know it.

Despite this, she did feel there was something not quite right with Naomi who was usually as selfish and bitchy as her. Also, Naomi had recently let herself go, Jen thought. After all, she didn't want to be known as the sister of a trollop. Naomi was almost skeletal and ever so pale for just after the summertime.

"Anyway, I will be wishing to convert your bathroom into a baby-friendly one, so you know, the nanny can use it to clean it when need be. It will be most convenient considering the bedroom will be the next one to yours. Get me?" Jen told her sister, smug at how much power she had since she'd told their father of Naomi's irresponsibility. It was like taking candy from a baby…

"But… no… It is mine and…" Naomi stuttered unhappily as she followed Jen into the en suite bathroom that had two doors (one to her room, the other to the hall).

Jen opened the door to see pitch black. There was no light in the room whatsoever and so she was unable to see a thing, such as how to change the colour scheme. The windows had been boarded over with paper and duct tape as well as wood; this was to keep the windows blocked so nobody could see inside at all. Naomi had done it in a frenzy two days into the holidays and had not wanted to take it down since. She was petrified in case somebody had seen her when showering or bathing.

Jen tried to flip a switch but the light did not come on at all. Her eyes were now starting to adjust to the darkness and so she looked up at the fantastic drop light that had been placed in the bathroom. However, she saw the awnings and decoration but now light bulbs in any of the sockets. They had all expertly been taken out so that the bathroom lay in complete darkness. Naomi had done it just before she had closed all windows off. It all meant that nobody could look in when she was showering away.

"What have you done? And when did this tacky lock get put on here? It does not go with the interior that was originally in here!" Jen shouted at Naomi as she felt the large, chunky, silver lock that had roughly been screwed in place by what looked like a five year old but was in fact Naomi. She had put it on there so that the time she was most vulnerable she had protection. "Why is the whole freakin' room in darkness? What did you do?"

"Well I -" Naomi started but Jen cut off.

"You know what… I don't care, little sister. But we are gonna sort it!" Jen screamed before turning away. Pregnancy was running riot upon her rationality and feelings. She felt like she had to lay down to cool off from her sister's utter irrationality and stupidity. What did she think she was thinking? Nothing, that is for sure!

As she walked away, Naomi stood in awe, looking at her bathroom that was in darkness. She liked it that way; she didn't want Jen ruining it. The darkness made her feel safe, because it meant that nobody could see her properly, and she looked a sight recently.

She walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror, which stood before her. Even in darkness she looked very pale and thin. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks, and it was showing. She never felt hungry any more and nobody had even noticed she only ate a few mouthfuls of everything before leaving the rest and maybe even throwing up the little she had eaten. Her hair also fell heavy upon her face, looking flat and messy. She had let it out of the ponytail she'd had it in earlier. She preferred for it to fall upon and cover her face more. She just had some cover up under her eyes to cover the dark bags from all her sleepless nights. What was happening to her? And how was nobody noticing this?

She moved from the bathroom into her bedroom through the connecting door. Her room was dark and ice cold, the way she preferred it nowadays. She laid herself onto her bed, pulled her covers over her and closed her eyes. It was coming up to four months yet still she was in the same routine and the same comfort blanket. It was truly insane.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies…" Vibrated across the room as Naomi's phone went off, loudly. Reluctantly, Naomi got up from her dome of comfort and answered the phone, not even glancing at the caller I.D.

"Hi, stranger, where'd you go earlier?" Silver asked down the phone.

"I… erm… got cramps?" Naomi almost questioned as the feeble excuse rolled off her lips. However, Silver grunted a response, as if that was reason enough for her.

"Well, anyway. You missed an oh-so wonderful English lesson!" Sarcasm dripped off of Silver's tongue, down the phone and then into Naomi's ear. "We have to do some dumb project in pairs… I got put with George! How bogus!"

"Erm… yeh… so, do I even want to know who I am with? Who gets to be with me?" Naomi asked, sounding worried. Silver however ignored the out of character worry and told her. "What do you mean? Why him?"

Naomi's heart sank. She really didn't want him to be her partner. He would be impossibly difficult and they hadn't even talked since the end of last term. Why would Mr Matthews do this to her? He was the last person on earth she wanted to be around her, especially considering, well, everything.

"Naomi?" She heard Jen call from downstairs.

"I've got to go, bye Silver. See you tomorrow?" And with that Naomi rang off, not even waiting for her friend's reply.

"What?" Naomi called out before she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it up to see the last person she had wanted to be around. He had apparently come to work on their project. This meant she couldn't go back to hiding under her duvet scared with nobody knowing.

* * *

_What did you think? Any good? Leave a review :) Tell me what ya think..._

_I'll try to update again soon :D I have a lot of spare time because I am on STUDY LEAVEEEE! So leave me some comments on the story and to amuse me? LOL_


	4. And So Nobody Cared

_So, Chapter 4. This isn't my favoruite chapter but meh. It is different to how I first imagined it but anywho... take a look :_

* * *

Naomi looked at her visitor.

"Oh, hi, Liam." Naomi exclaimed as she opened the door slightly.

"Can I come in?" He asked in his deep voice that used to make Naomi swoon and want to grab him by the collar and smother him in kisses. Not anymore, if anything, it frightened her. The deep voice made her think of males which caused her to recall that…

She was moved by the door opening as Liam made his way into the bedroom. He stood in front of her, glaring down at her small frame. She attempted a smile but stopped after his icy stare froze further into degrees minuses. Naomi turned away and went to sit on her bed.

"So, Liam… How was your summer?" Naomi asked trying to break the ice and tension that was between the two of them.

"Juvie was fun, yah know!" Liam replied sarcastically.

"Oh… ok…" Naomi didn't know what else to ask until: "How are you and Annie?"

"Stop playing your frikkin' games with me, Naomi! I am not buying anything that you do… The kindness act you pulled for Annie allowing us to be together, I don't know what you'll do for revenge, but I am waiting."

"What? No! I'm not playing games, I promise!" Naomi felt tears well into her eyes at the prospect. She really didn't want to cause any trouble for once in her life.

"Are you kidding me? Annie seems to think you are doing it out of the kindness of your heart, but you aren't fooling me. You are never nice. You're a MEAN BITCH!" Liam told Naomi as tears actually fell down her cheeks in terror because Liam had gotten so much closer.

His face was almost touching hers. Naomi looked down to see his hand touching her wrist, well gripping her wrist and she was petrified. Flashes appeared before her.

**"You don't mind me holding your hand do you?" **

**"No, it's – no, it's fine…" It wasn't fine… She tried to think up a new excuse to get him away from her. It was creeping her out. She tried to pull away. "I should probably call triple A…"**

"Naomi? Naomi?" Liam had let go off her.

She had pulled her legs to her chest and was now pouring tears and shivering and shaking while whispering "No… Don't… No…"

"Naomi? What is wrong with you? Do you really want attention this much? Me and Annie aren't breaking up, so get used to it!" With that Liam opened up her door and stormed out, in a rage that he was known for. Naomi crumpled on her bed, falling onto her side – legs still pulled to her. She didn't know what had just happened, but Liam really didn't care. Liam hated her, and Naomi couldn't blame him. She was a bad person.

More tears fell down her cheeks as she squeezed her cheeks shut. Liam had expected her to be playing games because she always had. She always had been a bitch and a liar. No wonder Mr Cannon acted the way he did. She probably provoked him, right?

Her thought process whizzed in her mind until eventually she felt her eyes stay shut of their own accord, for they were very heavy. Her mind was turning blank with darkness.

Naomi had just fallen asleep, with her breathing reaching a normal situation when Liam came back into the house. He had forgotten his book, and he actually needed it. He made his way into Naomi's room, to see her fretting back and forth in a nightmarish sleep.

"Homosapien… cruel… don't… wolf… telling… nobody… believe?" Naomi was muttering off, almost incomprehendable. She was tossing from side to side, thrashing out and breaking into a sweat. Suddenly, she fell off the bed. However, she still didn't wake. Instead, tears stained her cheeks while she whimpered into the floor. To her, this was normal, to her, this was just replaying the scene.

Liam watched in confusion. He didn't really know if he should interrupt, or if this was normal, or if Naomi was simply looking for attention… He thought briefly for a few seconds, with Naomi's thrashing getting worse, before he came to his conclusion.

He walked over to the bed, directly in front of Naomi… picked up his bag before turning around and leaving. Naomi wasn't his problem anymore, and he couldn't handle anymore of her dramas. This was the reason he had broken up with her. It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry for her or anything, but he had never helped her. He couldn't handle her anymore, and the best way to get over her was to pretend he didn't care.

He just got outside her door, after closing it softly when he heard a soft scream find his ears. Naomi now appeared to be awake and breathing ever so loudly. Liam shook it off and continued walking out of his ex-girlfriend's house.

He carried on walking, until he got to his care and then drove to Annie's. He didn't glance back or even think about Naomi who was at this time crying.

Naomi had turned the A.C. down further and was now hiding under her duvet once more. However, unlike Liam, she was thinking about her ex. She couldn't understand if Liam really didn't see she was different or if he just didn't care. Naomi wished that it was the former because then he was just like everybody else. Nobody seemed to understand.

* * *

_What did you all think? Was Liam a bit OOC? A bit horrible? If so, I apologise._

_Anyway, review and wait for me to update? Seriosuly, the update should be out soon, but any wait will be worth it because I sense this will be the most epic chapter I write in this story..._

_Spoiler for next chapter: Mr Cannon is a serious feature in it..._


	5. And So Nobody Helped

_Chapter 5 :) Ok, I said you'd have to wait... but I LIED lol. _

_This started getting a bit M at one point, so I tried to tone it down. I am thinking of actually writing an extract for it... but that might be a bit creepy... :S Anywayz, enjoy... and don't throw rotton tomatoes at me. _

* * *

Naomi walked to detention that she was assigned to tonight. She gulped slightly as she stood outside the door that looked damned and hellish. Thoughts crammed her head about what lay behind the door… what awaited her in her time of detention.

She didn't even deserve detention – not really. She hadn't been paying attention so Mr Cannon took that as an excuse to give her detention… It was a valid excuse to finally get her on her own…

Slowly, she opened the door and she couldn't bear to breathe as it inched further open. Naomi's heart was beating fast and her head was spinning. The door finally fell open all the way to reveal Mr Cannon reading a photography magazine at his desk. There was nobody else in the room.

"Mr Cannon?" Naomi stuttered slightly as she realised this was the first time she had actually spoken to him since that night. Even when he gave her a detention she just nodded and stayed silent.

"Hello, Naomi." Mr Cannon placed the magazine onto his desk and looked up at Naomi. His English accent had caused Naomi to gulp and he felt a rush of power and pleasure. He smiled slightly as he gestured to a seat. "Take a seat, and your two hour detention will begin."

Naomi walked to a seat and sat down. Her heart was beating erratically as she looked through her bag. She could feel Mr Cannon's gaze upon her as surely as she could feel the hairs standing up on the back of her head. She realised she needed to ignore it. In two hours she could get out of there and away from … him… Until then, she just had to pretend she was at home under her covers, doing her homework like every other night. She found her half of the English project and started to write.

Time moved slowly and Naomi felt his eyes bore into her. The ticking of the clock filled the silence as Naomi willed herself not to look up. Fear had seized her… she had stopped writing and was just staring at her page. She was pretending that she was reading it over but really she was moving her eyes up, head slung low, to see him. Her hair covered most of her forehead so hopefully he couldn't tell that she was staring with tears in her eyes. He was smirking in a way that chilled Naomi.

Then the door swung open.

"Miles, we are shutting up now… Oh, I apologise, I see that you are in the middle of something. Sorry." A random janitor told the teacher.

"Just a detention with a rather strong-willed, if somewhat provocative student." Mr Cannon said. The janitor didn't seem to know what provocative meant as he just nodded with a blank stare.

"Well, you have the keys. Just make sure you look up the back door when you leave. The front will be shut. You're the only one left… she can go out the back too." The janitor said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

As the interaction had taken place, Naomi's eyes had grown larger and larger. Her stomach was flipping over and she felt physically ill. Panic was rising in her despite how she told it to settle, as to not make things worse.

The sound of the door locking entered Naomi's ears, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. A dark haired maniac stood in front of the desk.

"Oh, Naomi. I know you have been avoiding me, trying to change your image to a more innocent thing. You did it just to please me, didn't you?" Mr Cannon chided as he laughed a wicked laugh. His once nice sounding English accent now made him sound sleazy and evil.

Naomi gulped as he moved hair from her face. She tried to move away, tilting her head in an odd angle. However, he moved more hair from her face, cupped her cheek and pulled, hard so that her face now was looking at him. Still, Naomi tried to keep her glare on the floor, focusing on a corner. It wasn't working. Her eyes were clouding up with tears and terror was keeping her body still. He then moved forward and kissed her roughly.

"What have you got this time, Wolf?" Mr Cannon growled animalistically into her ear, just like before. Something rose in Naomi and she tried to push him away. She didn't want this to happen again.

"I'll… I'll… tell!" Naomi, mimicking before. The thing was, both she and Mr Cannon knew that she couldn't tell.

"**You're the girl who cried wolf."** And it was true, even know.

Just like before, Mr Cannon then slapped her. He then continued to pant in her ear while pushing her further into her seat. He was pushing up the material of her sweatshirt with one hand and pushing down the top of her knee-length shorts with the other. With his legs he was spreading her legs further apart.

He pulled away briefly for a second with a manic smile on his face. Naomi had given up the attempt to stop the tears which now ran freely down her face. She was gulping, wishing it to stop. Shakes were violently throwing her body around, underneath Mr Cannon's firm grip. She was shivering and stuttering and choking on all the feelings she had. Terror seized her, sobs escaped her lips.

She was praying for Mr Cannon to withdraw further away from her. However, Mr Cannon then resumed his body close to her as he whispered how she was a'slut', in her ear and then brought his lips hard against Naomi's own still lips.

Naomi withdrew as far as possible before surrendering herself to her teacher. Tears were staining as her t-shirt was ripped and shorts parted with.

All that could be heard from the corridor was soft sobs and muffled screams with the odd groan of pleasure in a manly voice.

* * *

_What did you think? Please review? LOL_

_Okay, talking about reviews... I want to say thank you to everybody that does review. I know many people won't, even if tehy read it, but it does encourage me to keep writing. Those who have signed in and written a review, I got back to you all. Those who haven't, I just want to say it is still appreciated. In fact, 'Ella' if you write another review, LOL, I will actually dedicate the next chapter to you._

_Actually, the next chapter actually has a small story line to it :D That hasn't really happened in this... this is kinda just drabble, don't ya think? OH wells._

_Tell me what you think? And how much therapy you estimate for me to have ;)_


	6. And So Nobody Assisted

_Firstly. I lied. I am not dedicating this to Ella, despite her reviewing once more. I have validility, though... This hcapter isn't good. It doesn't even have length going for it... Alas, I don't want to dedicate a crummy chapter to such an encouraging reader. Don't worry, Ella... next chapter that is good enough, it will be yours :)_

_Secondly. Apologies in advance for this is most definitely OOC. Actually, I take that back... I never know nowadays with Mr Matthews so..._

_Thridly. Enjoy? LOL I have been updating like crazy for any 'fans' I may have :) Appreciate it and wait for next chapter which may be better, although I am stumped for what to write... It'll come, dw._

* * *

Naomi stood in front of the teacher, clutching her bag to her. Ryan was busy marking papers from a previous lesson because it was now lunchtime. He seemed oblivious to the blonde-haired girl until she let out a small cough, which caught his attention.

"Oh, hello, Naomi. What can I do for you?" Mr Matthews asked her,glancing up for a second before returning his attention to the work before him.

"I… I don't… really know, but… you… it just… you were the first person I thought of…" Naomi attempted to a smile but nothing came. To be honest, Naomi had no idea why she was standing in front of Mr Matthews after all that had happened. She didn't have clue as to why she felt he might understand… especially since she had actually caused a lot of conflict in his life.

"Is this school based?" He piped in after Naomi trailed off. Still, he didn't take his eyes from the work he was marking. It wasn't that he didn't hear the need in her voice; just he really didn't like her. She was the reason he was currently fighting to have rights to his unborn child.

"I… just… I'm in a dilemma and don't know who else to turn to…" Naomi spluttered as tears fell down her cheeks, yet again.

Ryan eventually looked up and was semi-shocked to know why Naomi was in such turmoil. "What do you need, Naomi?" He asked tiredly and almost wearily.

He then reached out to touch Naomi's hand in a comforting way. However, as soon as his fingertips even touched a fair arm hair, Naomi flinched and pulled away. A small choke escaped her open lips before she shook her head, as to snap herself out of it.

"What happened to you Naomi?" He asked, tentatively. He was finally seeing that she was a different person. Something bad must've happened to have such an affect on what he had always considered a cold-hearted bitch, like her sister.

"Mr… Mr.. Matthews… If I were to tell you… something… would you keep it a secret…?" A shaky, stutter in Naomi's voice. She hated being so vulnerable but she couldn't help it. "It is just… I… I… I am pregnant…"

Mr Matthews' pupils widened to the size of saucers. Why was she telling him this?

"Who is the father?" He asked the biggest question that was on his mind. He didn't even know why he wanted to know…

"I… I…" Naomi racked her brains as she thought what to say. She couldn't tell her teacher the truth, he wouldn't believe her anyway. Nobody would believe her when she told them who the true father was. After all, she was the wolf. Finally she stuttered an answer. "I don't know."

In three words, Ryan's face changed characteristics completely. Where a caring look had once laid, an angry, bitter look replaced it.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care about your slutty antics!" He roared out to her. Naomi moved back further, scared.

"I… no…"

Ryan looked murderous as he stared Naomi down. In turn, Naomi was shaking slightly from fear and regret. She should never have told him. She should never have told anybody, for what he was saying mimicked what Mr Cannon had said. She deserved this, she was a slut. The mighty Naomi had fallen and all because of whom she was – a fucking slut.

"Look, is this funny to you? I can't even get Jen to agree to let me see my child, and in turn you come to flaunt the fact that you are pregnant also. Are you really that petty?" The teacher shouted at Naomi. He really did see it as Naomi being spiteful, for she had been enough in the past.

"I… I'm sorry." Naomi forced out in a strangled voice before she turned away and ran.

As she left, Ryan simply sat down once more and started to mark the papers again. Only this time, he was angry and grinding his teeth in frustration.

Naomi, however, ran. Ran until she got to her house once more. She found herself in her bedroom, under the covers again. This was becoming a regular routine for her, she thought. Loud weeps left her and her whole body shook with the forceful tears. Her blurry vision looked down at her bare stomach where her 1 month year old child lay.

It scared her so much yet she had nobody she could tell.

She forced her way under the duvet that lay on her bed. The lights remained out, and she sat in the silence, contemplating… Still, she feared everything and… and…

Nothing else could be thought as Naomi fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares and fear.

* * *

_Reviews? You know how much I love them :) Even if you are just gonna tell me how cruddy this chapter was..._

_Also, just to assure you all... This will not be like Adrianna's pregnant storyline... That was my main concern when I wrote this chapter, but I thought of a way to twist it around, I hope :) Now go review HAHA_


	7. And So Nobody Realised

_Okay, so it has been a little while since an update but when do I ever disappoint? Well alot because I am a hopeless procrastinator._

_Anyway, read to reveal new problems for Dear Old Naomi. I feel really bad for her right now._

* * *

Naomi took a deep breath before she walked up to Adrianna and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Ade…" Naomi spoke finally. Her voice cracked slightly as she looked down upon her dark-haired friend in front of her. "Can I ask you some things?"

"Sure, Naomi. No problem." Adrianna replied smiling brightly.

"In… erm… private…"

Adrianna nodded although was rather confused however. Naomi had obviously wished to talk in private before, however, she had NEVER heard her friend even utter the word 'erm' in such a way. It was absurd and crazy.

She followed Naomi and for the first time in months actually looked at her. Naomi had changed. Her blonde-haired friend was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and jean skirt. However, underneath the small denim layer was long leggings. This shocked Adrianna because she had never known Naomi to pass up wearing next to nothing. In fact, at one point she wore exactly nothing to a party…

"So… I was just curious about when you were … pregnant." Naomi told Adrianna now that they were away from Navid and in the privacy of the girls bathroom. However, Adrianna was not paying attention because she was focusing on all the things she had failed to notice.

Naomi's hair had grown tremendously. It didn't look very well kept at this moment in time, and was thinning rapidly making it rather wiry. The blonde highlights were starting to grow out and the curls were irregular showing that Naomi had neither straightened nor curled her once beloved hair. Naomi also had very little make up on and dark bags underneath her eyes.

"Have you lost weight?" Adrianna asked. It was true; Naomi looked nothing more than skin and bone. Her t-shirt was baggy from her neck, to her wrists to her hips. Then, her leggings were also baggy, despite being an extra small. Her hands looked very bony.

"Erm… I guess… it just… Anyway, how did you decide not to… abort… your child?" Naomi pleaded as she tried to keep her friends attention. Her voice was still hoarse and soar so she was surprised she could actually bark out her question.

"It just wasn't the right thing to do, you know? The thought of a real child growing inside of me – I couldn't kill it. It was able to grow and be real and exist. How could you kill something that could one day live? It would have made me a murderer." Adrianna told Naomi. She didn't actually manage to observe how Naomi's pale face fell drastically. Or how Naomi's shoulders slumped and a scared look overcame Naomi's eyes which glistened ever so slightly.

"Oh, yeh. I guess you're right." Naomi told her friend just as a bleep sounded from Adrianna's purse.

"It's Navid, gotta go. Talk later. Bye!" Adrianna told her before walking out the door towards her locker again.

Naomi's shoulders slumped as she fell against a sink for support. One arm wrapped around her slightly swollen stomach whilst the other held onto the sink. She felt dizzy and her eyesight blurred ever so slightly. The height of the conversation was affecting her greatly. Could she really kill a child? If she murdered it, what would happen? Karma would get her, for sure. Look what it had done for all her other sins – given her just what she belonged.

The world underneath her feet was rocking and spinning around as she felt her knees collapse. Her heart beat erratically and she fell to the floor. Suddenly, a sharp shooting pain filled her lower stomach. Naomi squeezed her eyes tightly, willing the pain to leave. And it soon did.

Naomi took deep breaths in and out before she tried to stand. Her legs were still a little weak but she didn't exactly have much weight anymore so she could manage. She regained her balance before walking out of the door, to her locker.

She arrived and once again felt a pain in her lower abdomen but put it down to the feeling of guilt. Her mind was still racing as she thought about her options with the child she was currently carrying. Abortion had been her original choice, but could really murder a living thing? Before, she would have done it in the blink of an eye however it seemed cruel to her now.

She finally reached her locker just to see that nobody else was around. She glanced at her Sidekick phone to see that school had in fact finished five minutes ago. Slowly and wearily she moved towards her car, outside of school.

Naomi arrived home to see a car which didn't belong to Jen or herself. It was parked badly on the drive, as if somebody had been in a rush. Naomi disregarded it and walked onwards, into her house.

A small pain shot through her once more as her hand gripped the handle to the house. Her head stung fiercely with dizziness overbearing her senses. She wobbled slightly because she was off balance before it all went back to normal. That wasn't ordinary, was it? Or could it be typical of pregnancy? Still, Jen nor Adrianna ever had this occur to them.

Naomi felt sick to the pit of her stomach while puke crept up her throat. She swallowed it back down before finally taking a step into the house. The first thing she heard was arguing.

"Why won't you let me see my child?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Ryan!"

Naomi closed her eyes before walking straight to her bedroom. She didn't want to see either of them, and assumed that neither knew she had arrived home yet.

She got to her bedroom and fell into her bed. A dull, numbing pain fell upon her lower torso yet again and Naomi curled into a ball. The pain was sort of like the cramps when you get a period, Naomi thought as she felt something wet in her underwear. She closed her eyes tightly and pushed back the feeling of being sick again.

Her hands reached out instinctively for her duvet to pull over her. Then, she sound herself lulling into yet another fitful sleep, only this time she had the corpse of a child stuck to her hand while defending herself from Mr Cannon.

* * *

_Can anybody guess what is wrong with her? If not, don't fret for it shall be revealed in later chapters. _

_Also, I apologise for this taking a little while but I have a stats exam tomorrow. The Joy! Anyway, I was dutifully revising for that..._

_Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! Even if you are just telling me that it is sh*t LOL Seriosuly though, please review. They actually brighten up my day, and after tomorrow I shall need that!_

_Also, I feel I should let you know that there are only 3 more chapters of this (if my planning is correct) :O And there are still MONTHS until the new 90210 series comes out :'( Still..._

_I am also working upon my next fanfiction... that shall alas not be 90210. I could always do Lannie, but who actually LIKES Annie? I don't know anybody who does... She is drippy and steals all of Naomi's men... She obviously cannot get any of her own..._

_Still, sorry for the long note, and REVIEW!_


	8. And So Nobody Worried

_Again, apologies for the slight delay. Hopefully worth it, probably not HAHA _

_Anywayz, this is a chapter to let you know what is going on with Naomi. Actually, that is a lie. You don't actually get told yet… but next chapter, you shall. And also, Next chapter will be dedicated to Ella (Y)_

_So read and perhaps enjoy and then review?_

* * *

Naomi huddled her legs closer to her body. Pain and cramps were searing through her lower abdomen area while the few mouthfuls of lunch Naomi ate earlier were threatening to come back up. She closed her eyes and tried to wish away the hurt she was feeling. She didn't know what was happening, and she wasn't sure if she wished to know.

Finally, the pain got too much and she walked into her bathroom. Her eyes tried to readjust to the light of her newly decorated bathroom but instead she started to go dizzy. Was it the change of light?

Slowly, once she got her balance back, she moved towards her sink and the cabinet which was held above it. She opened the mirrored cabinet and looked to find some simple paracetemol. She knew that somebody pregnant shouldn't take it, but at this point, the pain was unbearable. The cramps were getting worse and her throat hurt from all the crying she had done lately – anything was better than dealing with that.

Naomi ripped the packet open and swiftly took 2 of the pills and swallowed them with water. Her gag reflex went to work but once more she found herself gulping back down the sick which posed threat.

She stood, staring into the mirror for what felt like an hour but was in fact only 5 minutes. However, she felt her head starting to clear slightly and the small headache she's had was disappearing. Now that that was taken care of, she walked back into her room.

The inside of her knickers still felt very wet, and she was only really noticing now that the pain had started to subside. Naomi knew she had to check what was causing this and so she walked over and closed both doors.

Gradually, when back in darkness and her eyes had adjusted; she pulled down her leggings, skirt and underwear. She looked at what coated her underwear and saw a gooey substance.

It wasn't that bad… if she pretended that she hadn't seen it then she could be fine and go on with her life, right?

She decided upon this as she fell back onto her bed and into a curled up position. Her mind was blank and the pain she'd had was dissipating away from her. Dreariness overtook her from many sleepless nights. She found herself entering a darkness before a face that haunted her sleep every night came.

Meanwhile, Ryan was still in the house arguing with Jen, his bitch of an ex-girlfriend. He was attempting to win the fight for his child when Jen broke in with a scream. Her waters had just broken! He needed to get her to hospital immediately.

"Get Naomi!" Jen told him as she made her way to the door, well waddled really.

Automatically, Ryan started to walk towards Naomi's room when he heard muttering and screaming. Naomi was in fits of terror even more. He stood outside the door which was slightly ajar as he tried to peak through. He felt like he was intruding because Naomi looked so vulnerable as she thrashed around in her covers and whimpered. Suddenly, she awoke with a small scream like every other sleep.

"Naomi? You need to wake up! Jen has gone into labour!" Ryan knocked upon her door before Naomi got up and followed him out the door to the car.

"No. I don't want you to come!" Jen told Ryan as they all entered the car. Still, he drove.

Ryan was pacing frantically, blaming himself for Jen's waters breaking early. Naomi, however, just sat on the seat outside the room, head lulled against the back of the chair. She was feeling claustrophobic. The pain was starting to comeback and her head was clouding ever so slightly.

"I'm going to.. get some air." Naomi said as she stood up quickly. She lost balance and fell into the wall that had faced her. Her teacher didn't seem to care particularly because he ignored her and continued pacing.

Naomi walked towards what she thought was an exit. Her head was thumping, her back aching and her abdomen piercing. She was feeling light-headed again so she took a seat in a chair outside an office.

"Can I help you?" A doctor in a white coat asked, coming out of the office.

"Well no…" Naomi told him before realising he could help her… perhaps… "Actually… I've… I've been feeling rather… ill."

The doctor raised one eyebrow as he studied the blonde before him. She looked dishevelled and as if she hadn't slept for many months – which wasn't far from the truth. Her bone was showing unnaturally at her wrists with an oversized t-shirt covering what he assumed would be her skinny waist. Perhaps she was anorexic. For some reason, he doubted that though. It could be because she was wearing sweatpants and most would be too ashamed to be seen in them.

"Well, you see I am a paediatrician so am only valuable for young children and pregnancies." He gave a small laugh, hoping to break the tension, especially since Naomi looked as though she were about to cry her eyes out.

"Then you might be able to help me more… You see…" Naomi started to stutter out before breaking down into tears. The doctor noticed the change in situation so opened his door further and signalled for Naomi to enter the room.

Attempting to stifle tears, Naomi entered the room. Tears were smearing her face, but she didn't try to wipe them for she was used to the feeling.

"What can I do for you, then…"

"Naomi. My name is Naomi and…"

"Take your time."

Naomi gulped a couple of times before choking out what she had been trying to deny all along…

"I'm bleeding!"

* * *

_What did you think? Not much going on? Well don't worry, next chapter should be more epic. Infact, next chapter is where it all starts coming to an end. *sob*_

_Now, because there are barely any chapters to go, anybody wish to give me any ideas for my next story? IT can be 90210 depending upon aspects. I shall not do Lannie! If you really wanted me to, I could do a sequel to this, but I'd need you to inspire me! :)_

_Also, I apologise in advance for the next chapter not being out soon for I am busy. Soon, do not fret. Just not until AFTER Sunday… Until then, review? :) I do love receiving reviews…_


	9. And So Somebody Listened

_Finally :) Chapter 9 is finally here! And I believe it is rather Epic. Or at least I like to believe that HAHA. It is long and where some of the loose ends start to be tied together. Also, sorry it took so long to get it out :S_

_Have a look and review (Y)_

_Also, as promised… This entire chapter is __**dedicated to Ella. **__She was one of my first and my most frequent reviewers. IT really has helped me continue this :)_

_In fact, all those who have reviewed, no matter how many times you have done… They are all lovely. You keep me writing, you make me feel like what I write matters so, thank you._

* * *

Naomi stared at the maths equation on the board. Her eyesight was becoming blurred and she tried to shake it off.

½ x h x b = area of triangle

Still, the words mixed and the sides of the triangle moved upon the board. The room was growing hotter also. Was the air conditioning broken in here? Not again.

Naomi felt a bead of sweat roll down her face before suddenly she fell of her chair. Her mind was blank and her eyes fell shut. However, as soon as she hit the floor, her eyes were open again.

"Naomi? Are you okay?" The maths teacher asked.

"I… think so…" Naomi started while the teacher just nodded his head.

"Ivy, take Naomi to the office to be checked out." He told them both before turning back to the board and started his explanation again.

Ivy, never one to miss an opportunity of getting out of class, automatically stood up. She picked Naomi by the arm and walked her out of the classroom. Once out of the room, Ivy dropped the arm of her 'acquaintance'.

"Dude, what was up with that? Last time I saw someone faint like that was when Adrianna was pregnant!" Ivy laughed. Naomi attempted a hollow laugh but it sounded fake and empty. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No… I'm not. Not anymore." Naomi said the last bit so quietly that Ivy was not supposed to hear it. Tears had sprung into Naomi's eyes once again. This was getting ridiculously out of hand.

"What do you mean? Not anymore?" Ivy's laugh had stopped abruptly with a deadly serious look replacing it. "Did you have an abortion?"

"NO! I didn't… I didn't have an abortion because I… I… I miscarried." Tears ran freely down her face now. Remembrance of when the doctor had told he what she already had known was flooding her mind.

Silence of awkwardness filled the air.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Ivy broke the hush and trance immediately.

Ivy sighed and opened a door to an empty classroom. She walked inside before sitting down while motioning Naomi to follow. Naomi sat in a seat opposite.

"So, dude, who was the father?" Ivy asked in her throaty voice, dispersing the awkward.

"I can't say." Naomi told the girl opposite her.

"Why not?" Ivy was now intrigued.

"You wouldn't believe me!"

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm the girl who cried wolf…" Naomi told her. Ivy's eyes grew larger as if a light were going off above her head.

"You had an affair with MR CANNON!" Ivy exclaimed rather than asked the blonde in front of her.

Naomi felt a sob catch in her throat when his name was mentioned and the idea of her consenting to that brute made her shudder. She hated him. She'd never let him do such a thing… except… She had, hadn't she? Twice? In fact, she'd even been carrying his child!

Ivy noted the change in Naomi who had fear struck upon her face. Also, Naomi's whole body was shaking ferociously.

"Naomi? NAOMI!" Ivy waved a hand in front of Naomi's face. "Did Mr Cannon… did he rape you?"

Tears cascaded furiously down Naomi's face as the words were said aloud. She nodded in response… she finally admitted it… So why didn't she feel any better? Why did the tears fall hard and the shakes more violent?

"Are you sure? Because last time, he didn't really sexually harass you, yet you said he had…"

That was why! Naomi had known that it would come… the doubt; the question; the suspicion.

"I know… I don't… I can't… I don't… expect you to… believe me…" Naomi responded, choking on every word escaping her mouth.

As they were said, Ivy knew that Naomi was telling the truth. She knew that one of the most popular, vicious, charismatic, bitchy girls in the school – if not Beverly Hills – had been violated into collateral damage. She had fallen from grace with such a fall that the girl before her was just a wreck of an empty shell.

"I'll help you!" Ivy finally exclaimed as a plan formed in her mind. Mr Cannon was going down.

* * *

Naomi walked towards the classroom. Fear was coursing through her veins and sweat was building beneath her long, tangled hair. Her breathing was heavy as was her footsteps.

She reached the door and opened it to find Miles Cannon at his desk, in front of her.

"MR… Mr Cannon…" Naomi stumbled nervously.

She approached the desk and stood in front of it. Her body was shaking ever so slightly but she gulped loudly, as if it would erase the dread she was feeling inside. She looked out the door, almost hoping to see Ivy. Nobody was there so Naomi closed her eyes momentarily before taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes once more and looked at her attacker.

"What can I do for you? My wolf?" Mr Cannon answered. Naomi wasn't sure what scared her most – the pet name of 'wolf', the English accent or when Mr Cannon licked his lips. A feeling of uncertainty surged through her.

"I…I… I wanted to… talk… about… about all the times… the times you… ra- rape… attacked me!" Naomi stuttered. The room was hot around her and the breath was lacking in oxygen, it seemed.

Miles Cannon smiled a small smirk. "Attacked you? I never did. You wanted it! You BEGGED for it! Just like now!"

Next thing Naomi knew, she was running. She tried to get to the door but it seemed to be moving further away, shrinking into the distance. Her feet seemed to have anchors also because she was unable to lift them easily. She felt like she was just making way when a hand grabbed her around the waist. A small scream escaped her lips.

"What you gonna do?"

"I… I'll tell!"

"You're the girl who cried wolf!"

* * *

Ivy finally pushed her way into the media room. Dixon had decided to start talking to her and she couldn't get rid of him, no matter how hard she tried. Well that wasn't true. At first she had told him to get lost but then he pulled that hurt face and Ivy found herself making out with him.

That didn't matter now. Yes, she hadn't been here 10 minutes ago like she promised Naomi she would be. She was here now, though. She nodded; hoping, guessing that was okay.

Ivy threw her bag over the back of the sofa before sitting down in front of the computer and opening up the program she wanted. Her fabulous plan was in full swing and she smiled at her genius as the program spent a long time trying to load.

She had planted cameras all around Mr Cannon's room when he was at lunch. After setting them up in about 50 different angles, Ivy had set up the software for her to get a live feed, as well as recording, straight to her user area at school. It was brilliant because all Naomi had to do was go to his room and get him to confess to raping her. She didn't even really have to talk to him; just get him to say yes, he did it.

Finally, the software loaded and all connections were found. Ivy felt her mouth drop and eyes widen in horror as well as disgust. She had not betted on this happening. Awe was written across her face but also anger and guilt. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her brain seemed to explode momentarily. What was happening?

Blinking softly for a couple of seconds, Ivy got some control back and leaped out of the chair. She ran as fast as she could to the corridor she **needed** to get to.

Just as she arrived at the corner she heard the door of Mr Cannon's room click. She looked down the corridor to see the teacher leave the room, a smirk upon his face. It took every bit of control for Ivy not to attack him.

As soon as he was out of site, Ivy ran to the classroom. She opened the door to see Naomi on the floor – weeping, shaking, choking… dying.

"I'm so sorry…"

Ivy attempted to reach out and touch the girl. Instead, Naomi recoiled and withdrew further into the ball she was making with her body.

"Don't… I… just… you… liar… wolf… slut… I.. deserved…" Naomi muttered incomprehensible.

Ivy wasn't sure whether it was directed at her, directed at anybody. She wasn't sure if Naomi meant to say it aloud or if Naomi even meant to say a word. Guilt etched onto Ivy's face as Naomi broke down further.

This wasn't meant to happen.

The only consolation in all of this was the definite evidence that came…

* * *

_Was I horrible? I feel horrible for making that happen a third time. And I also feel horrible for the way I ended it. I couldn't think how to wrap up this chapter._

_Anyway, only one chapter left. EEK! The last chapter will have many different characters and shizzle like that, so be prepared._

_Remember to review (Y) Let me know what you think?_

_As for my next piece of writing… I was actually thinking about one of my own :S I have an idea: Imperfecting Perfection. Let me know what you think about that? And watch my page because more ff will be up as well as a web address for my possible story._


	10. And So Everybody Knew

_Final chapter. EEH! I shall say no more._

Naomi swallowed hard as the short footage came to an end. The room felt small and crowded with the temperature being sky high… A bead of sweat was building on Naomi's forehead and threatened to drop. She gazed down at the ground, focusing on the hideous floor pattern.

"What was that?" The head teacher exclaimed. Naomi wasn't even sure of his name because she hadn't even thought about it.

"That was evidence!" Ivy spoke up loudly.

Naomi had forgotten she was in the small classroom, which belonged to Mr Ryan. Ivy had sent out invitations to everybody Naomi knew and loved. This included both Naomi's parents –who had actually shown up, surprisingly.

"Oh Naomi… How could you have been so stupid?" Tracy Clark asked her daughter, clearly disappointed – as if this was actually Naomi's fault.

"Wha'? What? Mum, I…" Naomi trailed off under the glares of her family. She had shamed them, it seemed.

"What were you trying to do? Showing us this vulgar footage? You clearly provoked the man." Jen told Naomi, looking every bit as disappointed and ashamed as their mother. At the statement, her father nodded in agreement. Her whole family had seemed to have come to the same conclusion, united in one thought.

"If it is attention you want, this is not the right way to get it." Charles stated with Jen nodding in agreement this time.

Naomi felt like she was drowning. Water was filling her lungs instead of oxygen with her family pushing her down further, nowhere closer to the oxygen and air she needed. She felt like her sight was slurring while the sound of the people around her was merging. She was trying desperately to grasp the air from the surface, which she thought she had been swimming towards…

"You're wrong!" Naomi stood up suddenly and looked down at all the people in the room. Her gaze continued to wander until she spotted him – Mr Cannon. He was looking smug and menacing. A chill was sent down her spine and Naomi couldn't take it anymore. She was a victim and it was time for all the empty promises of telling to be fulfilled. "He raped me! He physically forced himself upon me. Not once, not twice but three – THREE – times!"

"You lied before! About the sexual harassment claims. Who's' to say you aren't lying again?" A random governor piped in.

Naomi's mouth dropped slightly. Her moment of fearlessness was completely over, returning to the room the shell of before. Tears we welling in her eyes as her face fell blank. She fell to her seat just as she had fallen from grace and social standing. Just as she had been torn from innocence by Mr Cannon. Gazing around at all the beautiful people in Beverly Hills, she felt dirty and ugly and outcast.

"Did you not see the tape?" Ivy asked incredulously. How were all these people so stupid? "Okay, I chose not to show the entire video footage but… You saw him grab her, force his lips upon hers. You saw him push her jeans down and push her top up –despite her protests! You then saw it afterwards… You saw me trying to talk, reason with Naomi. When she was lying on the floor, fallen, crying, shaking…

"Not enough evidence? Then just look at her. Truly look at her… She has the darkest, heaviest bags underneath her eyes, that I for one, have ever seen. Clearly, I might add, from having months of sleeplessness. Her hair is tangly, a mess and she is wearing no make-up. When has that ever happened? Also, she's wearing sweatpants! Sweatpants! Which are falling, hanging from her body because she has absolutely no fat on her body. I doubt she has eaten correctly for months on end!

"Any more evidence needed for you of doubt?"

Ivy walked over to the DVD player before forcefully jamming a DVD in it. She pressed play and walked back to her seat. Everybody watched in shock as muffled screams and small grunts filled the room from the speakers. The smirk of Miles Cannon was slowly being wiped off, a look of sobriety taking its place.

"That… That's enough!" Tracy finally said, clicking off the television. "In no way will you all watch my daughter so… vulnerable, so… violated!"

Tears were in the elder Clark's eyes. She moved over to her daughter, sat in the vacant spot next to her and held Naomi's hand. She just wanted to comfort her.

"How could I have not known?"

"Because you haven't seen her for nearly 2 years?" Silver spoke for the first time, beating Ivy to it. Up until that point Silver had been sitting in silence and shock. As she uttered the words, she realised that Tracy had more of an excuse than her. She had seen Naomi every day, at least 5 days a week, yet never asked what was wrong. She never figured anything this drastic as up. She had put it down to Liam breaking up with Naomi- after all; she herself was wrapped up in Teddy so much. She felt utterly terrible and guilty. How could she have been such an unobservant, bad friend? "I'm so sorry, Naomi!"

"Look… it was nobody's fault… you didn't cause this…" Naomi attempted at her best friend. "If it was somebody's … fault… other than… than MR… Cann-non's then… it… it was… must've been… mine!"

"Naomi! I know it must feel that way, but it isn't your fault!" Kelly silver told the girl who reminded her so much of herself at that age. She was the only on in the room that had an ounce of knowledge on how Naomi was feeling. "I know it must feel that way…"

"How on earth would you know how she feels?" Jen stood up. She didn't really care for Naomi particularly but she cared even less for her old guidance counsellor.

"Because I was date raped! I was 16 and-"

"It isn't the same thing! You have no idea how dearest Naomi feels." Jen kept up the caring sister act.

"Shut up!" Naomi told her sister. She was angry and upset as tears rushed down her cheeks. Everybody was overwhelming her and Jen most certainly didn't know what she was talking about. "She wasn't in the same situation but she knows. She understands! How much it hurts just the thought of being violated, just the idea of having no choice in the matter! Yeh, you're right… she wasn't conscious when it happened. She doesn't understand how it feels to have begged, to have pleaded, for it to stop. She didn't have to remember that face everytime she tries to sleep. Still, she knows a heck of a lot more than you!"

With that, Naomi fell into a complete break down, recalling everything over the last few months.

**What you gonna do? Who are you going to tell? You're the girl who cried wolf. Earth to Naomi? I don't care, little sister. Stop playing your frikkin' games. Do you really want attention this much? Homosapiens are cruel! Strong-willed, if somewhat provocative student. What have you got this time? Wolf! I'm in a dilemma. I am pregnant… I don't care about your slutty antics! Are you really that petty? Have you lost weight? How could you kill something that could one day live? only valuable for young children and pregnancies. I'm bleeding! Naomi? Are you okay? You're not pregnant, are you? I miscarried. You wouldn't believe me! did he rape you? I'll help you! My Wolf! Attacked you? I never did. You wanted it! You BEGGED for it! Just like now! I'll tell! You're the girl who cried wolf! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I really am sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry.**

"I'M SORRY!"

Naomi looked up startled. That last one, it wasn't from her mind. Her breath was heavy, eyes wild as she stared around the room. Mr Cannon was standing up, looking remorseful. His gaze bore into Naomi's flesh, burning it with intensity. Tears still fell freely down her cheeks. Contemplation was keying its way in her mind, taking up the space which had just been filled with unbarring noise.

"I… I… I don't know!" Naomi looked down. "I can't forgive you… not… not yet."

Naomi glanced up once more and searched around everybody's faces. Her mother looked understanding, both sibling and father looked indifferent. Kelly looked knowing while Silver looked slightly pissed off. She didn't get it.

Lot's of faces looked like Silver. They seemed to think it absurd for her to forgive him, but how could she be bitter? She knew now that there were bigger things than this.

"I can't… not yet… but soon."

With that Naomi ran out the room.

* * *

Naomi found herself sitting in the chair, looking at one spot in the classroom. Her eyes closed momentarily as the pain she felt from that point passed through her. A tear crawled down her left cheek before she realised what was happening.

It still all hurt. She'd told people and had expected for the pain to subside. She'd wanted everything to miraculously go back to before. She'd hoped that when all was revealed, then it would just disappear. It hadn't, and everything was still overwhelmingly the same.

"I thought I'd find you here." Liam's deep voice cut through her trance, causing her eyes to open suddenly.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"You ran out so suddenly. I didn't even really have time to comprehend what I saw on the screen. Naomi… I… I'm sor-"

"Please don't!" Fresh tears escaped Naomi's eyes. She'd heard those words so often recently. Everybody was sorry, but they had no reason to be. The words were becoming meaningless and filthy to her, like a bad smell. Why apologise when the events didn't involve you? It was silly and made Naomi's heart crack just a little bit more.

"I have to. I knew something wasn't right. I knew it way back in September. It is November now! I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't even bother to ask. I was horrible to you." Liam told her, warmth in his watery eyes. His hand moved to hold Naomi's, just as her mother had done earlier.

"You… you were only treating me… how I had you before!"

"No. I was scared. I was afraid that if I was sucked into all that drama again then… I still love you! I just can't handle the drama, the hurt I feel. I figured that if I stayed clear, then I'd get over you. Like you did with Jamie last year! When I did this, I didn't think… I never knew how bad… I'm so sorry!" Liam told her. His voice was cracking by the end.

Her hand squeezed his as they embraced closely. Her head fell upon his shoulder.

"I love you too." Naomi told him.

She felt him smile upon her ear and realised how selfish she was being yet again.

"But I… I'm damaged goods!" Naomi spilt small tears.

"I better get a discount then. And with the money I save I'll buy some duct tape."

Naomi laughed the first genuine laugh in a long time. Things weren't how they were exactly before, but suddenly Naomi felt like she was at a good starting place for recovery.

Naomi stared over Liam's shoulder when they embraced again. The spot still stood there, and fear still ran though her body. However, it didn't seem quite as frightening with somebody there beside her, facing the darkness with her.

It wasn't even just Liam that was helping. She realised something. She should have just told people a long time ago, before the darkness got too deep. They all seemed to have flashlights.

"I'm the girl who cried wolf. But… the villagers still believed me as they plighted into darkness."

* * *

_What did you guys think? I liked it up until the very end. Don't you agree that it sucked lollipops like a little kid? I really do hate it, but have no other ideas so…Although, I do love Liam and am glad that he came back (Y) I wrote it just for my own fangirl pleasure, so that I could squeal HAHA._

_As for the story now… OMG! IT is over :( I am actually tempted to cry as I realise what I journey we have all been on. Into the depths of my mixed up mind and out again. I truly do feel happy though. I have a real case of procrastination but actually finished this!_

_I finished it for all of you! You were my inspiration! You were my muse (as Jasper would say)! I wrote it for all you guys reading this right now. You gave me encouragement to get my butt out and write each chapter. You all deserve a round of applause and a massive thank you! I owe you all so much! Thank you for every view, every review, every favourite :) It really has made it all worthwhile. This month where I have been writing it!_

_Also, I am working on another ff. This is iCarly. I am also thinking of a HP one – although my humour and jokes are appauling so it may be difficult to do Ron Weasley (NOMNOMNOM) justice. :S Let me know through private messages or reviews._

_Now, all that is left is for you to review, rate and promote. Tell everybody about my wonderful fanfiction :D or just review, it is all good! _

_Finally… just for the last ever chapter…_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own 90210 and if I did, I would have got Annie runnover by a bus and in a coma so I don't have to watch her. Let's face it, we all skip her parts when we watch it. She is just so BLAH! Also, if I did own it, Matt Lanter would have been brought on much sooner than the end of Season 1. Afterall, if I owned it, he would be in my bed, thanks to blackmail. And, if I owned 90210, I would be very rich and not writing Fanfiction. I mean, I love writing, but I think I'd rather have the money, the fame and that creativity to actually make 90210. _

_Is that a good enough disclaimer? 10 chapter's worth of good? :)_


End file.
